In a variety of contexts, it may be desirable that a host be configured to support the transfer of data between virtual machines (VMs) running on that host. For example, providing inter-VM data transfer support may enable the implementation of a security appliance VM that inspects changes to filesystem data and interposes itself between a client VM and one or more storage resources, such as local direct-attached storage, network-attached storage (NAS), and/or storage area network (SAN) storage resources. Such a security appliance VM might be configured, for example, to prevent malware from being loaded from storage and/or to prevent the client VM from storing known malicious content to the filesystem.